Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of seismic data acquisition and processing. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for acquiring and processing passive seismic data, typically referred to as passive seismic emission tomography.
Background Art
Passive seismic emission tomography (“SET”) is a process in which an array of seismic sensors is deployed in a selected pattern on or near the Earth's surface, or in a wellbore, and seismic energy that emanates from within the Earth's subsurface is detected by the sensors. The sensor output signals are processed to reveal various characteristics of the Earth's subsurface. Applications for passive seismic emission tomography have included determining movement of reservoir fluids in subsurface petroleum producing reservoirs, and monitoring of movement of proppant-carrying fluid injected into subsurface reservoirs to increase the flow of production fluids.